


Learning Curve

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Castle, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <em>Rumbelle Christmas in July</em>. Rumplestiltskin wants to keep Belle inside the dark castle after her encounter with the Queen's of Darkness. However, she keeps interrupting his spinning. He sets her a research project to keep her busy. Unfortunately he soon finds himself drawn into the project, and truths are unknowingly revealed as the events of Skin Deep reach their inescapable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as told by Rumplestiltskin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackabelle73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabelle73/gifts).



> My prompt was - ‘Home, downtime, books, learning, internet’ and I checked with _whitesheepcbd_ and they said “Canon never took much time to explore what really made these two fall for each other,  & it’s my head canon that a mutual love of learning was a big factor.” and that’s what I ran with.
> 
> There are two chapters to this story and they are both the same - just told from different perspectives. I thought it would be interesting to see what both Rumple and Belle were thinking during events. This is entirely canon compliant. I’m much more one for canon-divergence or AU’s, so it was an excellent creative exercise, it really pushed me. Hopefully I did a reasonable job at fulfilling the prompt and you guys and especially _whitesheepcbd_ enjoy it.

He would have to do something about his little maid.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel. He was dressed in what had become his usual attire while at home in the dark castle, a silk shirt with ruffled cuffs, a brocade waistcoat and dark leather pants. He saved the dragon hide for intimidating those fools who wished for a deal, it was heavy to wear all the time.

His hands absent-mindedly turned the wheel but he wasn’t finding the peace he sought. His mind usually went blank, giving him a short respite from his torturous thoughts. However, his maid was in the great hall again. She was humming! Who hummed around the dark one?

He glanced her way, just as she turned in his direction. He quickly looked back to the wheel. It wouldn’t do for her to think that she could distract him, but that is just what she was - a distraction. Ever since the Queen’s of Darkness had abducted her while doing his laundry, he had kept her within the walls of the dark castle.

She was dusting his collection today. Rumplestiltskin glanced at her again as she flitted from one display stand to the next. At least dusting was on her list of duties. He glanced to his left at the uncovered window and shook his head darkly. Removing the curtains he had nailed down had not been on her list, yet she had done it anyway and Belle - his little maid, had nearly broken her little neck. Clearly he needed to find more appropriate tasks to keep her occupied.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her again and snorted. She seemed to be spending more time examining his artifacts than dusting them. That would not do at all. Silently he rose from the wheel and ghosted over to stand behind her.

“Dusting are we dearie?” Rumplestiltskin remarked snidely, hot breath against her ear. He had thought she would be startled, but she just turned and tilted her head, looking amused at him.

“That’s generally what this is for,” Belle told him, waving her feather duster in the air.

“Careful, I could still turn you into a toad,” Rumplestiltskin threatened.

Belle laughed. “But then how would I dust?”

“I’m not seeing much dusting now,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out, adding on a high pitched cackle for effect.

His brow furrowed, his little maid didn’t seem at all concerned. She was giving him that knowing look again, he didn’t like that look, he didn’t understand that look. Her arrival had been easy, the wailing in the dungeon had been annoying but expected. Her current behavior on the other hand .. shouldn’t she be shrieking every time the beast got close?

He shook his head lightly, Belle - his maid, was interfering with his spinning again. That couldn’t be tolerated. He just needed to give her a task, keep her out of his way. That was it, that was what he had come over here to do. Perhaps he would make her scrub all the floors on the opposite side of the castle. Yes, that seemed like a good task, one not even his little maid could get into trouble doing.

“You do have an amazing collection,” Belle commented, idly flicking the duster over the pedestal as she circled it. “This is the holy grail, it’s legendary. I’ve read about it but I never thought I would see it for myself.”

“It’s not the holy grail,” Rumplestiltskin told her.

Belle looked at him in surprise. However, he was far more surprised with himself. Why had he told her that? His collection was his business, it was not for the hired help to be concerned with. They were his things, _his_ , and he didn’t share.

“Oh, it looks just like the description,” Belle said. She cocked her head and looked intently at the jeweled silver cup. “What is it then?”

It was on the tip of Rumplestiltskin’s tongue to say _‘none your business dearie’_ but at the last second he changed his mind. He needed a task for his little maid to keep her out of his way, so he could spin in peace. A research project should keep Belle ensconced safely in the library for days at least. It was his library, he could order her to research whatever he wanted. The fact that she liked books and might enjoy the task more than scrubbing floors was irrelevant.

“I’m not sure,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “I can sense it’s powerful, it was worth the deal I made for it.” He looked at her appraisingly. “I tell you what, I’ll make you a deal. If you want to know what this cup is, then you can look into it.”

“You want me to research the cup?” Belle asked.

“Yes. The new library should prove useful. Now begone, discover for me exactly how good a deal I made.” Rumplestiltskin casually waved his hand to dismiss her, giggling to himself.

Rumplestiltskin headed back to his wheel. Belle looked at him curiously for a moment before shrugging and leaving the great hall. He heard her heels tap increasingly quieter as she left. When he heard the door creak and knew she was gone, he let out a sigh of relief.

His hand turned the wheel contemplatively. For a long moment he just watched it turn before he reached for the spool of thread. He wouldn’t spin straw into gold today. Today he just felt like spinning without the magic, like old times, back before everything had gone terribly wrong.

He shook his head, it was approaching his boy’s birthday and he needed the peace spinning brought more than ever. He started the wheel turning and watched it move, his hands falling automatically into the process, as he tried valiantly to forget for just one blissful moment and achieve peace.

*****

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle called cheerfully.

Rumplestiltskin startled, disguising the tell-tale jerk by swiftly turning round. He had just fallen into the blissful peace, the complete blankness of mind that spinning brought and now his little maid had broken his reverie - again.

“I sent you to research my cup,” Rumplestiltskin growled.

Belle’s brow furrowed. “That was hours ago.” She brightened. “I brought you, your tea.”

Belle lifted the tray she was carrying slightly higher in emphasis. She placed the tray carefully down on the table in the great hall. With bad grace, Rumplestiltskin strode over and slumped down into his throne like chair. Belle poured him his tea, with a dash of milk, just as he preferred and placed it in front of him. The tea was soon followed by a plate containing one of his favorite sticky buns.

Despite his irritation his mouth watered. She had already broken his peace, it wouldn’t hurt to take a break from spinning for a short time. Belle perched on the side of the table with her own cup, absentmindedly swinging her legs.

Not for the first time he wondered if maybe he should get her a seat of her own. She looked entirely too relaxed and comfortable on his table, nobody should be that carefree around the dark one. However, he did occasionally have visitors to the dark castle, it wouldn’t do for them to think that he welcomed guests.

“Did you have a good afternoon?” Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin grunted in response. “I haven’t found out anything about the cup yet,” Belle continued. “You didn’t exactly provide an index with the library. It’s been a challenge so far just to find potentially relevant books.”

“Good,” Rumplestiltskin cackled. “That should keep you busy for some time then.”

Belle frowned and he looked at her uneasily. He had thought that she would like this task, not that that was important. She was the hired help, if he ordered her to research countless items for the next year, she couldn’t complain about it.

He waggled his finger at her. “My order is nonnegotiable dearie.”

Then Belle laughed and his brow furrowed, he was utterly perplexed. What was wrong with this woman? Perhaps she was feeling ill. Too much time reading, his little maid could get absorbed in a book like he could with his spinning. She had likely forgotten to partake in the midday meal. He rarely bothered, preferring teatime but she usually ate.

“Drink your tea and then straight back to the library,” he ordered. He snapped his fingers and a plate of sandwiches appeared. “And eat something before I have to deal for a new maid.”

Belle looked at the plate of sandwiches and then back at him. Thoroughly unnerved he clicked his fingers once more, transporting his little maid, her tea and the sandwiches back to the library. That was much better, that was what he wanted, peace and solitude. He took a sip of tea and settled back into his chair, no maids sitting on tables within sight, much better.

*****

Rumplestiltskin snarled and threw the spool of wool to the floor in temper. After he had finished his tea and sticky bun, he had attempted to return to spinning but he couldn’t settle. His little maid had thoroughly distracted him and while he yearned for the peace of mind, the blissful blankness, he knew that he wasn’t going to get that any time soon. Which meant he needed to do something, anything, to keep his mind occupied.

A wicked smirk crossed his face and with a thought he teleported himself to the library tower. His little maid had a nose buried in a book, he growled at seeing the plate of sandwiches only half eaten. His cup would never be researched if his maid fainted from lack of food. Besides, even after two hundred years, he remembered what an empty stomach felt like, it was something he’d only wish on his worst enemy not his little maid.

“What are you doing?” Rumplestiltskin roared. He stalked over to where his little maid was standing, the thick tome open on the table in front of her.

Belle arched an eyebrow. “Researching your cup as ordered, remember.” She smiled sweetly.

Rumplestiltskin growled. “Finish your sandwiches. Let me see that.” He shooed her out of the way with his hands and looked down at the dusty book she had been perusing.

He frowned at the tiny print, which was written in an obscure runic script. He looked over at his little maid, who was now perched on the side of the armchair. Did she have something against sitting in a chair properly? The plate was in her hand and she was nibbling a sandwich as instructed.

“You can read this?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

It seemed his propensity for making a better deal than even he knew, had struck again. He had realized before he had dealt for her, that Belle wasn’t a typical noble lady. He hated ogres and had been searching for an excuse to make the deal, something that wouldn’t harm his reputation, when he noticed her.

He had intended to enjoy the humiliation of a noble for a short time before sending her home. However, she had surprised him at every turn. She even made for a passable maid, unusually for a noble she was willing to work hard. However, if she could understand an obscure written language like this, she would be very valuable for magical research.

He would have to put some safeguards in place, to protect her and to stop her from doing harm but that wouldn’t be difficult. It seemed his desperate idea this morning to keep her busy, would be bearing fruit for a long time. There would be many more research projects in his little maids future.

“No need to sound so surprised,” Belle muttered, she stood and folded her arms defensively in front of her.

Rumplestiltskin stared at her for a moment, a odd feeling in his chest. He dismissed it as indigestion and looked back down at the book once more. This book appeared to be on the history of Agrabah but there was no mention of any cups on this page.

“Merely confused dearie. You are supposed to be researching my cup, not reading whatever strikes your fancy,” Rumplestiltskin said dramatically, waving his arms in typical dark one fashion.

Belle giggled. “I was looking for any historical reference to magical cups. I thought a history book would be a good start.”

“Perhaps,” Rumplestiltskin allowed.

He cast his eye around the library and the mountain of books it contained. He had collected a lot of them in deals over the years, hoarding knowledge as well as magical objects. There had been no need to create a library to hold them until his little maid had arrived, and he needed to give her a new room to dust. He had just magicked all the books onto shelves in this tower and there was no organization.

It would take a lifetime to read the books, and a considerable amount of time to sort through them. Thankfully, that’s what magic was for. Rumplestiltskin twitched his fingers, creating a haze of purple smoke. He blew and the smoke grew, whirling around the library like a tornado, picking up books and reshelving them.

Belle watched, her eyes blown wide and mouth open slightly in shock at the sight. The magical book sorting took a few minutes to complete and Rumplestiltskin trilled with glee, when the last book was placed back on the shelf.

“That should help dearie,” he said.

With a click of his fingers, labels engraved on gold metal plaques appeared on the shelves, identifying what books were in that section. Belle, wandered over to the nearest shelf and gently ran her fingers over the plaque.

“It will certainly make finding the right books easier,” Belle agreed. She frowned. “If you can sort books with a spell, couldn’t you find the book containing the answer with a spell?”

“Trying to weasel out of my order again,” Rumplestiltskin pointed at her. “I already told you dearie, my order is nonnegotiable.”

Belle sighed and looked through her eyelashes at him. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just, if this is make-work, I would rather know.”

“The spell that sorts the books does so generally. It is not discriminating enough to pick out facts on a specific subject,” Rumplestiltskin explained automatically. He frowned, why had he told her that, if he wanted to wave his hand and create work for his little maid that was his prerogative. “Not that it matters, you do as I tell you.”

“Yes, of course,” Belle said, smiling softly.

Belle wandered round the library, reading the new plaques until she found the history section. It was still an entire bookcase, there were still dozens of books. Rumplestiltskin nodded in satisfaction. While his little maid was still looking for a needle in a haystack, it was now a much smaller haystack. He should have answers within a week or two.

“You know, you could stay and help,” Belle suggested, as she scanned the book titles and pulled out the first one that caught her eye as being promising.

“Now, why would I do that?” Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

He idly ran his hand up and down the table next to him. That wasn’t actually a bad idea. He didn’t feel the pull of any desperate souls, none of his plans required any intervention today. He had planned to spin but he couldn’t concentrate, he needed to do something to distract his mind from focusing on his precious lost boy.

“Perhaps I could research with you for a short time,” Rumplestiltskin agreed nonchalantly. “Just to make sure you are doing the job properly.”

Belle smiled, it lit up her whole face, and Rumplestiltskin felt the same unfamiliar lurch in his chest. Really, what had his little maid done to that sticky bun? The castle did all the cooking, he had never expected a noble would know how to cook and in that at least Belle had conformed to expectation. Perhaps it had been a problem with his tea. Maybe the leaves had started to decay. Yes, that must be it, he would change the stock out for a fresh batch later.

Rumplestiltskin strode over to the history bookshelf and picked one at random. He then retreated back to his previous position, keeping the table between him and his little maid. He quickly started leafing through the book, after a moment he heard Belle start to do the same with the tome she had chosen.

All that could be heard in the library was the rustling of pages and he breathed out in a sigh of relief. This wasn’t spinning, but there was peace to be found here nonetheless.

*****

Two days later and Rumplestiltskin was firmly ensconced in his tower work room. He was spending more time looking out of the window, to the desolate grounds of the dark castle, than actually accomplishing any work.

Yesterday had been Baelfire’s birthday. Last night he had held the same ritual, he had held every year since his beloved boy had been lost to him. _‘Too many years to count, Bae, but I’ve counted every one.’_

His little maid had walked in and had asked questions. _‘I’m so sorry. It was a remembrance wasn’t it?’, ‘He’s not dead, he’s just lost’_ , the words echoed around his mind. He growled but still they persisted. He shook his head but nothing helped.

With a thought and a swirl of smoke he appeared in the library tower. His little maid had her nose buried in a book again. She was sitting on the main library table, idly swinging her legs back and forth as she perused the pages. He watched her for a moment, blinking in disbelief at how quickly the pages were turning.

“Are you actually reading that book dearie?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle laughed softly. “My father used to ask me that. He couldn’t believe I could read that fast either. You can test me if you like, he did.”

“No, no, I believe you,” Rumplestiltskin said airily.

He rubbed his fingers together nervously. Why had he teleported to the library? He hadn’t done so with any purpose in mind, just to run from his own thoughts. However, unfortunately he had learnt long ago, that he couldn’t run from himself. No matter where he went, his problems came with him.

Changing his home from the refurbished shack in the village, where he had lived before becoming the dark one, to the dark castle had merely changed his location. He had told himself at the time that perhaps if he wasn’t surrounded by memories of Bae at every turn, that he would be able to focus better. He had told himself that he had promised Bae a proper home, and that he should get it ready for him, so that when he found him they would have a nice place to live.

It was all lies and fools hope. Over the years it helped enhance his reputation. It was more fitting for the dark one to live in a dark castle, than the home of a spinner. It allowed him to separate himself from his past, nobody now remembered his origins and few would believe it if he told them. Rumplestiltskin, and the dark one, were now one and the same.

“I’m glad you are here.” Belle smiled at him. “I think I’ve found something.”

She hopped down off the table and walked towards him. She handed him the book, open to the page in question. Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard. She was standing so close to him, he could practically feel her warmth through his silk shirt. What an odd girl, to be so close to the dark one and not recoil in fear. Belle placed one hand on his arm and leant over to point with her other hand, to the relevant section in the book.

“See what it says here,” Belle said. She looked up at him. “Rumplestiltskin.”

Rumplestiltskin dragged his gaze away from his little maid. He shook himself imperceptibly, he was the dark one, he should not be staring incredulously at the help. He focused on the book and the paragraph that Belle’s dainty little finger was highlighting.

_‘The Cup of Jamshid’s origins are unknown at the time of writing. It was found in a cave of treasures, within Agrabah two hundred years ago. It’s power is unmatched except for the legendary holy grail. Like the grail the Cup of Jamshid offers the elixir of immortality. However, it’s greater power is it’s use in scrying._

_Legends say that “All seven heavens of the universe could be observed” by staring into it’s depths. The twelfth Emperor of Agrabah is said to have lost himself in the Cup and gone mad. “The whole world was said to have been reflected in it” a sight not meant for a mortal mind. It has been said that “the cup reveals deep truths” and should be consulted for guidance on important matters.’_

“The description of the Cup’s appearance matches,” Belle pointed out. “It’s the only reference to a magical cup that I have found, besides the holy grail of course, and this Cup of Jamshid is clearly powerful. Do you think that is it?”

“Perhaps,” Rumplestiltskin muttered.

His eyes scanned the text again. His little maid was correct, the description matched perfectly. However, the powers the book attributed to the cup weren’t likely to be accurate. Those were legendary powers, which were always more exaggerated than reality, it made for a better story. A distinction the ignorant masses never understood.

“Do you think it can really do everything it says?” Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin snorted. “Only the dark one has life eternal, dearie. If every artifact that was said to grant immortality did, then there would be a world full of immortals.”

“Well aren’t all legends rooted in truth in some way?” Belle pressed.

With a click of his fingers, the cup appeared in a puff of smoke on the table. Rumplestiltskin looked at his little maid, her eyes were alight with curiosity and truthfully he was equally as curious. He hoarded magical objects in case they were useful one day, but a lot of them just like this cup were a mystery.

The most dangerous ones were kept in the sealed vault beneath the castle, there was nothing on display that could harm his little maid. He had analyzed all the objects sufficiently enough to determine that.

“Let’s find out,” Rumplestiltskin cackled.

Another click of his fingers and a pitcher of water appeared on the table. With steady hands Rumplestiltskin poured a small measure of water into the cup. He then lifted the cup and it was almost at his lips when his little maid screamed.

“What are you doing? You’re drinking from it!” Belle exclaimed in horror.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “It’s perfectly safe and it _is_ a cup.”

With a casual flick of his wrist, he drunk from the cup. There was a definite tingle of magic but he couldn’t detect any obvious effects. However, he was right, there was nothing harmful in this magic.

If there had been poison, or anything deadly, it wouldn’t have killed him, only the dagger could do that, but it would have been irritating. He returned the cup to the table. Belle picked up the pitcher and poured another measure of water.

“What are you doing?” Rumplestiltskin demanded.

“You said it was safe,” Belle shrugged.

“For the dark one yes,” Rumplestiltskin insisted uncomfortably. “For little maids ..” He trailed off at her open and curious gaze. He waved his hand. “Oh very well, it won’t harm you.”

Belle smiled at him and drank from the cup. “It tingles.”

“It’s the magic,” Rumplestiltskin said. “Though it doesn’t seem to do anything.”

“No immortality? I did say I would go with you forever,” Belle joked.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her curiously. She made that statement without a shred of bitterness. Aside from the first week, when the weeping had interrupted his spinning, she hadn’t complained in any fashion about the deal she had made. She hadn’t blamed him for being kidnapped by the Queen’s of Darkness, she even laughed at his jokes.

It was almost as if she wasn’t afraid of him but he was the dark one, the scourge of the realms. Everyone was afraid of him and everyone wanted something.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Rumplestiltskin blurted out. He blinked, he hadn’t meant to say that, although he did want to know the answer.

Belle laughed. “Why would I be afraid of you? You’re Rumplestiltskin.”

“Exactly, the dark one, and don’t you forget it,” Rumplestiltskin sneered, narrowing his eyes at her. He frowned as his little maid just rolled her eyes and laughed again.

“You pretend you don’t care but I know that you really do,” Belle admitted. She touched him gently on his arm and smiled softly at him. “I care about you too, I want you to be happy.”

“Good help is hard to find,” Rumplestiltskin said stiffly, ignoring the second part of her statement. “You are easy to care about. You are unique, Belle.”

Belle gasped and Rumplestiltskin blinked. The cup, it must be having an effect after all. Panicked, he clicked his fingers, banishing the cup and the water pitcher to his work table in the tower. He felt the tingle of magic, it was weak and it shouldn’t last for much longer. He would just return to his tower until it faded.

“Mystery solved,” he trilled and bowed low, dramatically sweeping his arm and then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

When he straightened, he was back in the tower. The mystery was decidedly not solved, he wasn’t sure what affect the cup had. The twisted feeling in his gut, and the tightness in his chest, around his black heart, was most unusual. If he could understand it, then he would be able to use it against his enemies, or to further his cause.

He poured another measure of water in the cup, and then tipped the water from the cup into a vial. He would start running tests immediately, anything to stop him from remembering the gentle touch of his little maid on his arm, her warm gaze and her nonsensical words. The cup had affected them both, it didn’t mean anything, it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true.

*****

_‘I don’t want you anymore, dearie’_

_‘My power, means more to me than you.’_

_‘Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hm? What was her name? Margie? .. Verna?’_

_‘Belle’_

_‘She died’_

The words echoed around Rumplestiltskin’s mind, like an ever swirling tornado of torment. Distantly, he heard Regina laughing and the doors to the great hall banging shut but the sounds didn’t really register. The memories in his mind were louder than the world.

A world without Belle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a swirl of a green portal, unnatural light and Bae’s screams as he fell and disappeared from view. _‘Don’t break our deal - Papa!’_ and his beloved boy called him a coward. _‘You coward’_ and that insult merged with Belle’s _‘You’re a coward, Rumplestiltskin and no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn’t change.’_

He’d loved two people in his life. Bae was lost to him, his plans for the dark curse were progressing, he was closer now than ever, but every moment still felt like an eternity. Belle was dead, no curse could bring her back.

That was if he could trust Regina, her words had the ring of truth, he knew what Sir Maurice would have thought of him. Belle, angry though she was when she left, would not have spoken ill of him, so his father would no doubt have thought her bewitched.

He should never have cast her out.

With a click of his fingers he summoned one of Belle’s dresses. She had left the dungeon that day and hadn’t looked back, she hadn’t even stopped to collect her cloak. He had watched her leave, head held high, striding out of the castle with the determination and dignity he should have expected.

Even then he had ached to take it back, to say he was sorry. The same regret he had felt that day after letting go of Bae’s hand, coursed through him. However, he couldn’t do it because he was a coward, he always had been. Besides it was a trick it had to be, she couldn’t really love him, no-one could love a monster like him.

Belle might have been the Queen’s creature but he still loved her, he couldn’t bear to see her suffer. With a few clicks of his fingers, he had prepared a travelling pack with a change of clothes, rations and most importantly a hefty supply of gold. It was more than enough to see her safely home back to Avonlea. He enchanted the pack to be feather-light and had transported it to Belle’s side.

She had stumbled on it’s appearance and for the first time looked back. His heart had been in his mouth, what if it made her return? Belle was already too far away for him to see her expression. However, whatever she was looking for in the castle, she obviously didn’t see it because she had picked up the travelling satchel and continued down the road.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, banishing the memory. It was a simple spell on her hair to determine if she was still alive. If she was alive the hair would fly in the air, indicating the direction in which she could be found. If she was dead then the hair would burn. Rumplestiltskin performed the spell and the hair burned. Regina would lie but magic couldn’t, he could trust magic.

Belle was dead, she was gone forever and she wasn’t coming back.

He banished the dress back to Belle’s room and quickly stepped over to the cabinet. Gently he withdrew the chipped tea cup - _‘and all you’ll have, is an empty heart and a chipped cup.’_ Slowly, but purposefully he moved over to the display pedestal which contained the Cup of Jamshid.

Belle had identified the cup, they had researched it together. He had tried not to get involved, it was an order he had given her but she had been enchanting. Every time he visited the library he spent longer than intended. He didn’t think he could go back in there now, he’d built that library for her and the smell of old books and parchment would forever belong to Belle. She’d loved books.

Rumplstiltskin grasped the cup. He didn’t deserve to have it on display any longer. The Cup of Jamshid was powerful and it was a reminder of the good times. The chipped cup would be a far better talisman. He was broken, he destroyed everything he touched. Belle had been concerned that she had broken the cup but he had destroyed her.

She was dead.

_‘I’m sorry, Bae! I want to come with you! I want to come with you!’_

“Oh Belle,” Rumplestiltskin gently ran his finger over the chip in the cup. “I’m sorry.”


	2. as told by Belle

Belle hummed quietly to herself as she floated around the great hall of the dark castle. Her feather duster was in her hand as she moved from one display pedestal to the next. This room was looking so much better since those curtains had come down. The winter light streamed in through the windows and the view down the mountain was spectacular.

There wasn’t any warmth from the sunlight, and unfortunately the dust motes were now visible dancing in the air, hence her current task. However, it was brighter and more welcoming. This might be the dark castle but that didn’t mean it had to be all doom and gloom.

No wonder Rumplestiltskin looked so withdrawn all the time, hiding himself away in the darkness. She had made it her recent mission to try and bring more light into his life. After all, she did owe him for saving her life from the Queen’s of Darkness.

She wished she could tackle the garden. It was so overgrown and half dead, hopefully mostly down to the weather. That might be a project for the spring, if her suddenly over-protective master ever let her leave the castle walls again. Honestly, she had never realized she would miss doing the laundry so much.

Belle looked over to where Rumplestiltskin was sitting as his wheel - again. When she was removing the curtains, before he had saved her life - again, by catching her, she had asked him why he spun so much. He had said that he liked to watch the wheel, it helped him forget. She wondered what could torment such a man, and he was a man for all that he liked to pretend otherwise.

He had played off his unexpectedly honest answer with a quip but she was used to that. She had tumbled pretty quickly that most of his routine was a mask, designed to keep people at arms length. For all the legends about the dark one, there had never been any tales of him taking a maid before. It was possible that she was the first one to ever see him daily, the first one to get a chance to know him beyond the parameters of the deal.

She turned back to the pedestal she was currently dusting, the one with the silver jeweled cup. Belle was sure there was a fascinating story behind it, maybe one day her master might even tell her some of the tales behind his collection. She had promised him forever and she hoped that if she was never going to know another person, he might let her know him just a little.

“Dusting are we dearie?” Rumplestiltskin spoke directly into her ear.

Belle shivered, feeling his hot breath against her skin. She turned, amused, he was always trying to startle her but she had long since grown used to it. After the events with Robin Hood, after she had freed a prisoner and lost him a powerful magical artifact, he hadn’t killed her, he hadn’t tortured her. Instead he had built her a library, he told her it was just another room for her to keep clean but he had known she liked books.

From that moment on she knew with absolute certainty that he wouldn’t hurt her. If he hadn’t harmed her over that incident, then however mercurial his moods, he would never harm her. That confidence meant that she lost whatever nervousness she had around him. He couldn’t scare her with his games or his tricks, because she knew the truth.

“That’s generally what this is for,” Belle told him.

She waved her feather duster and smiled at her masters expression. She felt a pang of sympathy. He really had no idea what to do with someone who wasn’t his enemy, and who wasn’t afraid of him. He must be very lonely.

“Careful, I could still turn you into a toad,” Rumplestiltskin threatened.

Belle barely managed to prevent her eyes from rolling. She knew he would never do that. She laughed. “But then how would I dust?”

“I’m not seeing much dusting now,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out.

Belle smiled when he added on his trademark cackle. It was all so carefully contrived but she saw through him. “You do have an amazing collection,” she commented, circling the pedestal. “This is the holy grail, it’s legendary. I’ve read about it but I never thought I would see it for myself.”

“It’s not the holy grail,” Rumplestiltskin told her.

Belle looked at him in surprise. She hadn’t expected to be able to entice him into sharing anything. Her curiosity bubbled. She had always wanted to see the world, she had told him that when he had caught her examining his collection before. These objects were likely as close as she would get to that dream. They were like windows to another world.

“Oh, it looks just like the description.” Belle looked back at the jeweled silver cup, her mind scanning for other possibilities and coming up blank. It was a mystery. “What is it then?”

“I’m not sure,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “I can sense it’s powerful, it was worth the deal I made for it.” He looked at her appraisingly. “I tell you what, I’ll make you a deal. If you want to know what this cup is, then you can look into it.”

“You want me to research the cup?” Belle checked.

She could scarcely believe it. She felt like wiggling her finger in her ear because surely she must have heard wrong. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t possibly be asking her to research a magical artifact for him? Her fathers court had never asked her to research anything and there she was known to be a scholar, for all that it wasn’t an appropriate occupation for a young lady.

“Yes. The new library should prove useful. Now begone, discover for me exactly how good a deal I made.” Rumplestiltskin casually waved his hand to dismiss her, giggling to himself.

He headed back towards his spinning wheel. Belle watched him walk away. He really had just asked her to do research for him. Belle’s throat caught as emotion threatened to choke her. Her beast of a master had just shown her more respect than all the knights, and noble men, she had ever known.

She wondered why he had asked her to do it. Perhaps he was curious about the cup and just didn’t have the time. Belle shrugged and turned to leave the great hall, her heels tapping against the floor. Excitement welled up inside her as she thought of the challenge, and all those books. This was a task she loved and it was even solving a mystery.

Belle started humming again as she practically skipped down the corridor, heading for the tower that housed the library. She would have to make sure not to get too involved with research. Rumplestiltskin would still want his afternoon tea. Maybe she would have something to share by then. She was sure he could use the company.

*****

The clock chimed, startling Belle. She straightened, stretching out her back, from where she had been hunched over one of the thick historical tomes she had found in the library. Her eyes widened when she saw the time, Rumplestiltskin would be waiting for his tea.

Quickly, she hurried from the library tower to the kitchen. Thankfully, the kitchen was run by magic and she only had to request what she wanted. She brewed the tea herself, but that was the extent of her culinary abilities. Her one and only attempt to cook had been a complete disaster. If Rumplestiltskin had wanted a cook, then he should have dealt for one. She had been completely unused to the duties of a maid but those at least were easy to learn.

When the tray was prepared, she swiftly made her way to the great hall.

“Rumplestiltskin,” she called out cheerfully the moment she cleared the entrance.

He jumped, and turned around so swiftly, that she was surprised he didn’t fall off his seat. Perhaps his magic had stabilized him, if it had been her she would have fallen over. Belatedly she realized that she had startled him, he must have been very deep into his spinning. She pursed her lips, in thought, she hoped that he was okay. He seemed a little more preoccupied than usual.

“I sent you to research my cup,” Rumplestiltskin growled.

Belle frowned. “That was hours ago.”

He’d lost track of time? Now she was even more concerned. Clearly something wasn’t right with her master but she knew that he wouldn’t welcome questions, he never did, especially ones approaching personal. She smiled at him. She had thought earlier that he could use the company, and it seemed that she was definitely right about that.

“I brought you, your tea.”

She held up the tray before placing it on the table. She served the tea while Rumplestiltskin stomped over to take his seat. Belle then perched on the table as she so often did. It was very unladylike, and quite freeing, something she never would have been allowed to do back home. Just another gesture from her master, that he viewed her as a person and not just a foolish, silly girl.

“Did you have a good afternoon?” Belle asked, breaking the silence.

Rumplestiltskin grunted in response. Belle hid a smile behind her hand, he was acting just like a grumpy little boy. She was glad that she had brought one of his favorite sticky buns, perhaps that would lighten his mood. Chatting might also help him, and fortunately making conversation was something, unlike cooking, that she had been schooled in. She could even make conversation, whether he joined in or not, although it was always easier to talk with a partner.

“You didn’t exactly provide an index with the library. It’s been a challenge so far just to find potentially relevant books,” she added.

“Good,” Rumplestiltskin declared, tacking on one of his trademark cackles. “That should keep you busy for some time then.”

Belle frowned, her mercurial master was not an easy man to figure out. She could be wrong but it really felt like he cared. She should probably know better, he was the dark one after all, but ever since the incident with Robin Hood, she’d started seeing him more as a person and less as his reputation.

He waggled his finger at her. “My order is nonnegotiable dearie.”

She couldn’t help it. It was obvious he was trying to look stern, but he just looked indulging. If she had thought that he might have cared before, she was certain of it now. He had given her this task because he thought she might enjoy it. He could have ordered her to do anything, she couldn’t have stopped him. He could have had her scrub all the floors of the castle but instead he ordered her to read, to do what she loved.

“Drink your tea and then straight back to the library,” he suddenly snapped. A moment later a plate of sandwiches appeared in a swirl of purple smoke. “And eat something before I have to deal for a new maid.”

Belle stifled another laugh, though she wasn’t laughing at him, just at how confused he looked. He had that expression sometimes when he looked at her, like he couldn’t understand her at all. It was sad, she had thought that earlier, he really had no idea how to deal with someone who treated him kindly and not just like a monster.

She squeaked as, without warning, magic surrounded her and she appeared back in the library tower. Fortunately for Rumplestiltskin, he didn’t spill her tea on any of the books.

“That man,” she huffed to herself.

She had wanted to sit and talk with him for a while, but clearly he had other plans. She looked over at the plate of sandwiches once more and shook her head. She had missed the noon meal and was hungry, it was just like Rumplestiltskin to notice. That was probably why he had sent her away, so he could continue in his delusion that he didn’t care but she knew the truth.

Something dark and evil had taken hold of him, but that wasn’t all he was. Maybe one day, she could help him, perhaps there was even something in these books and now she had more time to look.

*****

Belle narrowed her eyes, trying desperately to focus her eyes on the tiny runic script. This book detailed the history of Agrabah and she thought that was a good place to look for the cup. It was magical and aside from the holy grail, she didn’t know of any other magical cups. However, it existed so there must be reference of it somewhere, she just needed to find it.

Suddenly the air in the library fizzled with energy and she heard Rumplestiltskin growl.

“What are you doing?” Rumplestiltskin demanded.

Belle looked up at him, he still hadn’t learned he couldn’t startle her anymore. She arched an eyebrow at him. “Researching your cup as ordered, remember.”

She smiled sweetly, she hadn’t expected to see him again so soon after he had magicked her back to the library. Perhaps she was right and he wanted some company after all. Rumplestiltskin growled like a grumpy bear.

“Finish your sandwiches. Let me see that.”

Belle obediently stepped away from the table. She picked up the plate of sandwiches and leant against the nearest armchair. She wasn’t really hungry anymore but she could eat one or two to pacify her prickly master. She looked at Rumplestiltskin, who was frowning at the book in front of him.

“You can read this?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

It was ridiculous and unexpected the pang of hurt Belle felt at that question. Earlier this morning she had felt the warmth of respect, when Rumplestiltskin had asked her to research the cup for him. For the first time she had felt that her intelligence was valued, that her master for all that he was the dark one, had more respect for her than the men of her father’s court. However, that fleeting warmth was banished by the disbelief in his tone.

“No need to sound so surprised,” Belle said bitterly. She set her jaw, and tried to mask the hurt. She really shouldn’t have expected any better. She stood and folded her arms defensively in front of her.

“Merely confused dearie. You are supposed to be researching my cup, not reading whatever strikes your fancy,” Rumplestiltskin said dramatically.

Belle giggled at his theatrically arm waving. His words and demeanor banished the hurt as quickly as it had crept over her. She had leapt to conclusions again based on past experience. Her impression this morning had been right after all, her master did respect her. He hadn’t been doubting her abilities, perhaps he had just been doubting her eye sight, the words were tiny and it had been a struggle.

“I was looking for any historical reference to magical cups. I thought a history book would be a good start,” Belle explained.

Given the disorganized mess of the library, that was about all she could hope to do. It wasn’t like she had magical powers and could just click her fingers, and find a relevant book detailing all the magical cups in existence. Although if Rumplestiltskin had that ability, he hadn’t showcased it so far, perhaps he truly did need her help in this matter.

“Perhaps,” Rumplestiltskin allowed.

His gaze grew distant and Belle watched as he formed magic in one palm. She swallowed hard and was torn between wanting to take a step back to keep out of the way, or a step closer to see what he was doing. He blew the magic smoke and it swirled round the library. A moment later the books started reshelving themselves.

Belle’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She had only just been thinking about magical powers in connection to searching these books, and it seemed her conclusion was wrong. Rumplestiltskin could, with just the click of his fingers, sort through the books. He didn’t need her and for the second time in minutes, a flash of hurt shot through her.

Rumplestiltskin gave an imp like laugh. “That should help dearie.”

He clicked his fingers again and the shelves gained engraved gold metal plaques, labeling the shelves. Belle, wandered over to the nearest shelf and gently ran her fingers over the plaque. It was an impressive piece of magic and ordinarily she would have felt nothing but wonder. It was innocent magic, there was nothing dark about organizing books, but instead she just felt hollow.

“It will certainly make finding the right books easier,” Belle agreed. She frowned and bit her lip. The smart thing to do would be to remain silent but she had to know, she had to ask. “If you can sort books with a spell, couldn’t you find the book containing the answer with a spell?”

“Trying to weasel out of my order again,” Rumplestiltskin said, he pointed his finger at her. “I already told you dearie, my order is nonnegotiable.”

Belle sighed. He was going to make her say it. Although perhaps that wasn’t his fault, he was after all still a man and she had learned long ago that subtlety rarely worked with men. Gaston in particular had needed everything spelled out for him. Generally her master picked up on things, just not always when she wanted him to do so.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just, if this is make-work, I would rather know,” Belle admitted.

“The spell that sorts the books does so generally. It is not discriminating enough to pick out facts on a specific subject,” Rumplestiltskin explained. He frowned. “Not that it matters, you do as I tell you.”

“Yes, of course,” Belle said.

She smiled softly. She really should stop doubting her master. That was twice in the last five minutes she had doubted him, and both times she had been wrong to do so. She wandered round the newly sorted library, reading the plaques. Once she had read them all, and determined that unfortunately none of them read ‘magical cups’, she went back to the history section.

“You know, you could stay and help,” Belle suggested. She pulled a book from the shelf, another history of Agrabah, hopefully this one would be written in larger print.

“Now, why would I do that?” Rumplestiltskin sneered.

Belle’s lips twitched. His tone might be disdainful but her masters body language said otherwise.

“Perhaps I could research with you for a short time,” Rumplestiltskin allowed. “Just to make sure you are doing the job properly,” he added hastily.

Belle beamed. Reading had always been a solitary activity for her but she imagined it was much more enjoyable with a friend. They could swap pieces of information they found, and discuss the project as it progressed.

Rumplestiltskin picked up a book of his own and Belle had to hide another smile behind her hand. He looked so uncomfortable and the amusement quickly faded once more to sympathy. She alone saw the man behind the dark one. He was lonely but for a short time now he didn’t have to be.

Belle started looking through her book and the library filled with the sound of pages being turned. While she wanted to solve the mystery of the cup, she hoped that it did take a while to research because this was nice.

*****

Belle sighed to herself. Her attention was more on the events of last night, than the book she was reading. Rumplestiltskin might have ordered her to research his cup, something that she was more than willing to do. However, she didn’t want to neglect her other duties around the castle.

She had made it her mission, since the incident with the Queen’s of Darkness, to bring more light to this castle. She wanted to change it from a castle, to a home. Opening the curtains had been a good start but the place was more like a museum than a home, there needed to be small personal touches. She had thought of flowers but winter hadn’t yet given way to spring, and the overgrown garden was desolate, especially this close to the mountains.

Then, the wonder of magic had stepped in. She had felt for a while now that the castle had been subtly responding to her unspoken requests. Walking into a previously empty room to find it full of flowers, proved it beyond doubt. Last night she had taken a basket of flowers up to her masters rooms and found him lighting a remembrance candle.

She’d felt awful, she hadn’t meant to intrude. He seemed so sad, so still and pensive. It was unlike her usual flighty master, who was all flamboyance and struggled to keep still for any length of time. She’d had some time to look around and had found clothes as if for a child, they were peasants clothes and didn’t match the finery of the dark castle.

There were so many questions and she hoped that one day she would feel brave enough to ask them. Perhaps there would be a moment, when it seemed her master would allow her to know him. If she was to know no-one else, then she would like to know him.

Belle sighed again and re-focused on the book. She thought that she had finally solved the mystery of the cup. The description in this book of the Cup of Jamshid, matched what Rumplestiltskin’s cup looked like down to the last detail. She thought he would be quite pleased with the powers the legends talked about.

She flipped through the pages, wanting to double check her findings before going to disturb her master, especially after the events of last night. She had hugged him a couple of times in thanks, but last night she had wanted to call him back when he left and hug him for comfort. _‘My end will not be a happy one’_ and that couldn’t be true, she didn’t believe that. Everyone deserved a happy ending.

“Are you actually reading that book dearie?” Rumplestiltskin appeared in the library.

Belle looked over at him and laughed softly. “My father used to ask me that. He couldn’t believe I could read that fast either. You can test me if you like, he did.”

“No, no, I believe you,” Rumplestiltskin told her.

She smiled at him once more. He looked nervous, perhaps last night was playing on his mind as well. She wouldn’t mention it unless he did, she didn’t want to bring back bad memories. Perhaps he was trying to forget about it, she could help with that at least.

“I’m glad you are here. I think I’ve found something.” Belle slipped off the table and within moments was at Rumplestiltskin’s side. She handed him the book and pointed out the section she meant. “See what it says here.”

Belle looked at him. He was wearing one of his discomforted expressions again. She realized belatedly she had rather invaded his personal space. Mentally she shrugged, he would need to get used to it. Everyone needed touch, to know that they weren’t alone in the world. She thought her prickly master, for all he would deny it, needed it as much as she did.

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle prompted. He shook himself and focused on the book, at the section she was pointing out.

_‘The Cup of Jamshid’s origins are unknown at the time of writing. It was found in a cave of treasures, within Agrabah two hundred years ago. It’s power is unmatched except for the legendary holy grail. Like the grail the Cup of Jamshid offers the elixir of immortality. However, it’s greater power is it’s use in scrying._

_Legends say that “All seven heavens of the universe could be observed” by staring into it’s depths. The twelfth Emperor of Agrabah is said to have lost himself in the Cup and gone mad. “The whole world was said to have been reflected in it” a sight not meant for a mortal mind. It has been said that “the cup reveals deep truths” and should be consulted for guidance on important matters.’_

“The description of the Cup’s appearance matches,” Belle explained. “It’s the only reference to a magical cup that I have found, besides the holy grail of course, and this Cup of Jamshid is clearly powerful. Do you think that is it?”

“Perhaps,” Rumplestiltskin said distantly, obviously thinking it through.

Belle bit her lip. She wondered what would happen next. She had quite enjoyed this research project and Rumplestiltskin had so many items. Maybe he would ask her to research something else. What she had enjoyed the most had been the couple of times he had joined her in the library, and they had researched together. If researching became a regular event, perhaps that would happen more often.

“Do you think it can really do everything it says?” Belle asked.

She was quite sure that the legends were just stories, perhaps with a grain of truth but nothing more. However, she wanted to draw out Rumplestiltskin’s thought process. She wanted to discuss her findings with him, and not just wait for him to think about it.

Rumplestiltskin snorted. “Only the dark one has life eternal, dearie. If every artifact that was said to grant immortality did, then there would be a world full of immortals.”

“Well aren’t all legends rooted in truth in some way?” Belle arched an eyebrow and waited.

She wasn’t disappointed. With a click of his fingers the cup appeared on the table. A moment later a pitcher of water also materialized in a puff of smoke.

“Let’s find out,” Rumplestiltskin cackled. He poured water from the pitcher, into the cup, and raised the cup to drink from it.

“What are you doing? You’re drinking from it!” Belle shrieked.

Her fingers itched to knock the cup out of his hand. That foolish, reckless man, what was he thinking? What if the cup poisoned the water? It was a magical object and he could be hurt. Then what would she do? She wouldn’t know how to help him.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “It’s perfectly safe and it _is_ a cup.”

That really didn’t make her feel any better. Although Belle supposed that there was some logic in that. A lot of magic only worked if you used items as intended. Even so, he could have warned her. She probably should have trusted him, that he knew it was safe, but he worried her sometimes.

He had seemed so miserable last night, what if he hadn’t cared enough to check? It was clear he didn’t think anyone else would care what happened to him, which simply wasn’t true. She picked up the pitcher of water.

If he drunk from the cup, then it was harmless, and she could drink from it. They couldn’t very well conduct any experiment with a sample size of only one person, it would be impossible to draw any conclusions.

“What are you doing?” Rumplestiltskin demanded.

Belle mentally sighed, he sounded just as panicked as she had a second earlier, perhaps now he knew how it felt. “You said it was safe,” she shrugged.

“For the dark one yes,” Rumplestiltskin insisted. He shifted uncomfortably. “For little maids ..”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She supposed it was possible, actually quite likely, that he had a magical immunity. However, that only meant it made more sense for her to try the cup. She had no such immunity, so therefore whatever the magic was would work properly, so long as it wasn’t harmful.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand. “Oh very well, it won’t harm you.”

Belle didn’t waste a moment, drinking deeply from the cup. “It tingles.”

“It’s the magic,” Rumplestiltskin explained. “Though it doesn’t seem to do anything.”

“No immortality? I did say I would go with you forever,” Belle joked, although she was mostly serious.

She had promised him forever, but she supposed that really just meant the rest of her life, not the rest of his. She would grow old and die in this castle and he would remain unchanged. Her gut clenched uncomfortably at the thought. He would be alone again, or perhaps he might take another maid. For some reason, she liked that thought even less.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” Rumplestiltskin suddenly asked.

Belle laughed incredulously, surely her all-knowing master could not be that dense? He might _tell her_ that she should be frightened, but he _showed her_ with his actions that there was nothing to fear. He had saved her life more than once, he gave her this library, and a beautiful bedroom that was better equipped than her own back in her father’s castle. He was not the monster he pretended to be.

“Why would I be afraid of you? You’re Rumplestiltskin.”

“Exactly, the dark one, and don’t you forget it,” Rumplestiltskin sneered, before the confused frown settled once more on his features.

“You pretend you don’t care but I know that you really do,” Belle admitted, feeling bold and very honest. It was about time she told him the truth, perhaps then he could learn to accept it. She stepped closer and touched his arm, a soft smile on her face. “I care about you too, I want you to be happy.”

“Good help is hard to find,” Rumplestiltskin quipped. “You are easy to care about. You are unique, Belle.”

She gasped, she had never expected Rumplestiltskin to admit how he felt, even though she knew it was true. He was not the monster she had once thought, and she was glad. There was love in his heart and so long as there was love, there was light and hope. Perhaps it was the cup, it had said that it made people honest. She bit her lip, knowing Rumplestiltskin as she did, she doubted he was comfortable with that. He was a very private man.

“Mystery solved,” he trilled, donning the mask of the imp once more. He bowed low, with a dramatic arm sweep and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Oh Rumplestiltskin,” Belle sighed. “You don’t have to always push people away.”

She turned back to the book, picked it up and put it back on the shelf. The mystery of the cup was solved but Belle smiled, the mystery of her master was slowly unraveling as well. She would give it a few days and then, when the moment presented itself, she would ask her questions. He had been a man once, and he had wanted her here because he was lonely, she was sure of that. Well, he didn’t have to be lonely anymore.

Something evil had taken root in him but .. perhaps it was the influence of the cup but she was more sure of her feelings than ever. She loved Rumplestiltskin and from what he said today, she thought her feelings might not be completely one-sided.

Belle picked up another couple of books to re-shelve. They had forever, or at least her lifetime to work it out. Today they had taken the first step. The cup had made them honest, now they just needed to be honest without it.

*****

_‘And, since then, you’ve loved no-one and no-one has loved you.’_

_‘Kiss me again - it’s working!’_

_‘Any curse can be broken.’_

_‘No-one, no-one could ever, ever love me!’_

_‘You’ve made your choice and you’re going to regret it - forever.’_

Belle sat huddled in her cell. She shivered in the damp air and curled up as much as possible, to hug the warmth to herself. She was imprisoned in Regina’s tower and there would be no escape. Regina had silenced her for the trip back but once she had been locked in this room, there had been no need for that precaution.

She had screamed until her throat was sore but Rumplestiltskin couldn’t hear her. Whatever spells Regina had woven, kept him from sensing her calling his name. Belle rather suspected that the spells blocked her from existence completely. If Rumplestiltskin ever did decide to look for her, then no tracking spell would ever find her.

There was no way out of here. The only way she would ever get out of this cell, is if Regina decided to actively make use of her. Right now, Belle knew she was nothing more than insurance, an ace in the hole if a deal needed to be made. Whatever, Rumplestiltskin had said, no matter how much he had denied it - it was true love. Otherwise it wouldn’t have started to work.

Belle kept repeating that fact to herself, it was true love, Rumplestiltskin loved her, he was just scared and lonely. She had known that and she should never have pushed him. It was a trait that had got her into trouble many times in her life, she could be reckless and impulsive. She saw a problem and she wanted to fix it, all she saw was the end result and was blind to the consequences if things didn’t go as planned.

If people didn’t react how she had thought that they would react.

Something evil had taken root in Rumplestiltskin, he was under a curse and she had just wanted to help him. However, it seemed he liked his curse, or perhaps more accurately, he liked what it gave him. She had a lot of time to think locked in this cell and she remembered everything that Rumplestiltskin had said that day.

 _‘My power, means more to me than you.’_ was something he had said. Which meant that his power and the curse were linked, something she hadn’t known before trying true loves kiss. If she had known, then she would have done things differently or at least she hoped that she would. She might not have, she knew herself well enough for that. The darkness had to be defeated no matter the cost.

Soon after she had left the dark castle she had nearly tripped over a full travelling pack. It was full of everything she would need, including a hefty supply of gold and enchanted to be feather light so it wasn’t difficult to carry. She had nearly gone back, his actions showed he cared even if his words didn’t.

However, she wasn’t ready and neither was he. Instead she decided to see the world like she had always wanted. Going back to Avonlea wasn’t an option, after her stay with Rumplestiltskin her father would never accept her. She had ended up in a dwarf tavern and witnessed the power of true love again. _‘Love is hope. It fuels our drams and if you’re in it, you need to enjoy it because love doesn’t always last forever.’_

That had also put her on the road to her adventure with the yaoguai, meeting Prince Philip and Mulan. She hadn’t been gone long but she had learned what she needed, that if something was worth fighting for, that she couldn’t give up. Before she could return to Rumplestiltskin, Regina had captured her.

_‘You can’t keep us apart forever! I’ll fight for him. I’ll never stop fighting for him!’_

Brave words but with each passing day, hope faded.

“Oh Rumple,” Belle sighed, thinking of the lonely and scared man behind the beast. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dark castle was actually really hard, I’d not done it before and I found trying to get the characters mentality right, given the situation rather difficult. I suppose it’s a bit like going back in time. I know what the futures hold, they don’t. What would they have thought, not knowing what happens next? Tricky, that.


End file.
